


Save Me

by Kaiotic_Exotic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Kun and Yukhei are cousins, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Renjun and Yukhei are bros, Toxic Relationships, bottom yukhei, non idol, renjun and chenle are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiotic_Exotic/pseuds/Kaiotic_Exotic
Summary: One mistake. One mistake that changed his life forever. When he is left alone who will be the one who steps up and saves him? Or will he fall all alone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be hella dark at the beginning and contains mpreg and implied rape. If you do not like it then please do not read this story.

Yukhei takes in a few deep breathes as he finally stops running as he makes it to a coffee shop. Walking inside and keeping his head down, he takes a seat at one of the tables in the back trying to ignore the stinging pain that was coming from his stomach. He knew that pain in his stomach couldn’t mean anything good but he couldn’t do anything about it in his current condition. He didn’t have any shoes, any money, or anywhere to go. Looking around the café, Yukhei  sighs in relief as he notices that not many people are there at the time so he wouldn’t get too many strange looks for staying there too long. Yukhei looks out the window and gets lost in his thoughts as he thinks of what he is going to do after the café closes knowing that he can not stay there for too long without inconveniencing the workers.

Yukhei didn’t realize how long he was staring into nothing until a male comes up to the table that he was sitting out with a cup of an unknown liquid in it “Hi, we are closed right now but if you want you can stay in here until I finish cleaning everything. Its pretty cold outside right now and you probably shouldn’t walk far so I will take you home after since I brought my car” the male says smiling at Yukhei before he places the cup onto the table in front of Yukhei “its peppermint tea I heard its good for…” the male says before trailing off as his eyes move down towards Yukhei’s stomach.

Yukhei nods at the male and takes the cup from him letting the liquid cool down slightly before he takes a few sips of it “You don’t have to take me how, I can walk myself” Yukhei says knowing that even if he did let the male take him home that he wouldn’t have anywhere to go.

“Please? Kun hyung would kill me if I let a pregnant male walk home all alone especially since it is so cold outside” The male says before pouting “Please let me take you home?”

Hearing the name that the other male says causes Yukhei to freeze up completely. He almost asks the male to call him just so that he can ask for help but then he begins thinking of what could happen if he told Kun. What if the male told his father where he was? What if Kun is just as disgusted of him as his father was? His brain begins filling with what ifs.

‘Stress is not good for the baby especially for your case Yukhei. Being under too much stress can cause the baby to be in danger’ Yukhei remembers his doctor telling him the first time he went to the doctors after finding out that he was in fact pregnant. Yukhei begins trying to calm himself down but his panic only increases as the pain in his stomach increases tenfold. Doubling over in pain, he doesn’t remember that he is still holding the cup in his hand until he hears a loud crash and feels the feeling of hot liquid splashing onto his feet but he does not care because nothing compares to the pain that he was currently feeling coming from his stomach “Please take me to the hospital” Yukhei says grabbing onto the male’s shirt sleeve trying to keep the tears building in his eyes at bay knowing that crying would not help his situation one bit.

The other male watches everything happen almost like it was in slow motion before he comes to his senses and quickly helps Yukhei up making sure he doesn’t step in any glass since he had noticed that the male did not have any shoes on ‘please let him be okay’ he whispers to himself as he quickly helps the pregnant male into his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeno bites his lip as he stands in the hospital lobby as he waits for a doctor to update him on the male’s state ‘maybe he was allergic to something I gave him’ Jeno says to himself not knowing what happened that caused the male to pass out in the coffee shop. Jeno doesn’t wait for long before Kun comes rushing into the hospital and goes straight towards Jeno “What happened? Tell me everything” Kun says as he looks at the younger male.

“Well. There was this male that walked inside with no shoes and no jacket on and he was obviusslt pregnant cause he has a bump under his stomach and I know that you said that I shouldn’t assume anyone is pregnant just because they have a baby bump but he cant not be pregnant.” Jeno says as he looks at Kun

“that does not do anything to explain why the male passed out in the coffee shop. I need to know what happened Jeno because if something happened I need to prepare against a lawsuit especially If he is pregnant” Kun says as he looks at Jeno seriously

“well I gave him some peppermint tea because I heard it was good for pregnancies and he looked cold but I told him beforehand and he still drunk it” Jeno says “And the doctors still haven’t come out and told me anything yet so I don’t know if it was an allergic reaction to the tea or something else”

Kun runs a hand through his hair and sighs before he takes a seat in one of the chairs “Well then, lets just hope we can figure out what happened sooner than later”

After a few moments the doctor comes out of the back and over to Jeno “You were the male that brought in the pregnant male that was unidentified correct?” He asks

Jeno nods at the doctor “Yes that was me, how is he doing?” he asks as he looks at the male worried for the pregnant male

“Well” The doctor begins as he looks at his chart “The male was identified as Wong Yukhei. 18 year old male and he is 3 months pregnant” The doctor says about to continue going before Kun cuts him off

“Wong Yukhei?” Kun asks as he looks at the doctor shock written on his face “Are you sure his name is Wong Yukehi?”

The doctor looks back down at the information sheet and nods “that is the information that he told us. Now, we are unable to contact his emergency contact so if you happen to know who they are that would be of great help to us. We are very concerned about not only the male’s safety but also for the safety of his child”

“What makes you concerned about his safety?” Kun asks as he looks at the doctor shocked after possibly finding his cousin again after all of these years

“well, there seems to be definite sighs of abuse apparent on the male’s body. Bruises, cuts, burn marks, hand marks” the doctor says looking at Kun and some of those bruises are located on or close to his stomach and we have already checked the baby and thankfully, they did not affect the child even though they came close to doing so”

“Can I see him” Kun says after a few moments after he processes the information that he was given. After getting confirmation from the doctor and the room number, Yukhei heads towards the room and walks inside freezing as he looks at the male on the bed knowing that it could only be one person “Yukhei” he calls out as he walks over to the male.


End file.
